First Encounters and First Impressions
by Nephylim
Summary: On her 18th birthday, Fujiko meets Lupin for the first time


Well, this is my first Lupin the Third fanfic. This idea just jumped at me and I snatched it. ^_^  
  
Note-I don't know how Fujiko and Lupin met nor I don't know their ages, but just go along with the story. I don't own Fujiko or Lupin, but I will own the Lupin the Third ps2 game when it comes out. ^_^  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For her 18th birthday, Fujiko's parents take her to Paris, France as a present. Fujiko wants to go clothes shopping, her dad wants Fujiko to either visit a museum or stay in the hotel room, and her mother just wants Fujiko's birthday to be special. But this 18th birthday changes Fujiko's life forever.  
  
"Great...I'm forced to stay at this museum on my birthday. I just want to shop for beautiful clothes, but dad doesn't want me to have fun for my birthday. Mom and dad are on the second floor, maybe I can leave for a little while before either one of them comes back to get me."  
  
Fujiko sighs as she stares at a statue. Out the corner of her eye, she notices a young, nice-looking man being chase by an officer.  
  
"LUPIN!!!!!"  
  
As she watches the young man, Fujiko receives an urge to assist him in his escape.  
  
"Officer! Please help me!" she yells as she runs after the officer. The officer's head turns as he comes to a slow halt.  
  
"Uh...yes, miss?"  
  
Fujiko approaches the man with caution, hoping that he will not see through her lies.  
  
"Well, you see, a man took my purse and he ran into the men restroom."  
  
"But miss, I'm after..."  
  
"Please officer, my sick mother gave it to me for my birthday."  
  
"Your mother gave it to you?"  
  
Hoping to deceive the officer completely, Fujiko starts crying as she replies to his question.  
  
"Yes, officer. She doesn't have much time left and..."  
  
"Say no more! Officer Zenigata will help you!"  
  
Zenigata dashes off to the men restroom. As soon as he leaves, Fujiko stops her fake tears and smiles at her handy work. Suddenly, she feels a hand grip around her arm, causing her to turn around. It is that young, nice- looking man she helped grabbing her.  
  
"Come with me. You don't want to get in trouble for helping me."  
  
Not resisting his command, Fujiko allows the young man take her out of the museum. He leads her to a park about several blocks from the museum. He walks over to a tree and rest against it.  
  
"So, beautiful, tell me your name."  
  
Giving him a big smile, she answers, "Fujiko."  
  
Greeting her with a smile as well, Lupin extends his hand out to Fujiko.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Fujiko. I'm Lupin the Third."  
  
She stares at his hand for a moment before she places her own hand into his. Lupin slowly raises her hand to his lips and gently kisses it.  
  
"The Third? Interesting..."  
  
"I am a very interesting person. Maybe you should stick around and you can find out."  
  
"I wish I could, but I'm just visiting from Japan for my 18th birthday."  
  
"I remember when I was 18, but that feels like ages ago."  
  
"How old are you now?  
  
"23. Enough about me. Let's talk about you."  
  
Blushing, Fujiko pulls her hand away and look away.  
  
"Not use to receiving a kiss from a guy and talking about yourself?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you saying that you don't have a boyfriend?"  
  
"My dad doesn't allow me to date or even consider the idea of me thinking about a guy."  
  
"Fujiko, you're 18. He can't keep you from the world forever."  
  
"I know. That's why I want to travel to see the world and experience new things."  
  
Reaching out and grabbing her left arm, Lupin pulls her close to him. He wraps his right arm around her waist and brushes her cheek with his left hand. Fujiko wants to fight herself from this close embrace, but she couldn't resist looking into his eyes. His eyes are enough to stop her from leaving him.  
  
"I can show you the world. You will be able to experience more things than you can dream of. But to do things like this, you must be willing to give up the life you have now."  
  
"Giving up my life?"  
  
Lupin could see and hear the nervousness from Fujiko.  
  
"That's what I did. You must not have any regrets. Once you take the risk that I have, you can't ever return to your old life."  
  
Fear overcomes Fujiko. She wants to the see the world Lupin could give her, but she is afraid of the risk she must take to achieve her dream. Trembling a little, she asks, "What is the risk that you took?"  
  
"Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, I'll just tell you that you'll be hunted by the police if you come with me. I'll let you think everything over."  
  
Lupin releases Fujiko and decides it is time to leave her with her thoughts. Wanting to go after Lupin, Fujiko watches him walk away from her before calling out for him.  
  
"Lupin!"  
  
Not turning around, he stops and listens to Fujiko.  
  
"Do you miss your old life?"  
  
"This new one have its' ups and down, but I'm happy with it."  
  
"Also I just wanted you to know that if I go with you, I'm not doing this to be with you. It is because I want to be free. I believe I can become free if I go with you."  
  
"Freedom never comes without a price. Never forget that."  
  
Lupin continues his leave while Fujiko questions his last statement.  
  
"Freedom never comes without a price? Hmm...OH MY GOD! My parents and the museum!"  
  
Fujiko hurries back to the museum, but on the way there, she stops by a café and buys a croissant. As she arrives in front of the museum, her parents are exiting the building. Fujiko could see the steam coming out of her dad's ears as she comes closer to him.  
  
"Fujiko!!! Where the hell have you been?!?!?"  
  
"Dad, I just got hungry and..."  
  
"You were not to leave unless we were with you."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"No buts! Let's go home and your ass will not leave that apartment without me saying so!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Why can't you be an obedient daughter? You are such a nuisance at times."  
  
As Fujiko's parents and her heads back to the hotel she could hear Zenigata yelling for the young lady that assisted Lupin in his escape.  
  
Back at the hotel, Fujiko is able to sneak out for ten minutes to do a quick errand and is able to return before her dad or mom notices. At 11:37pm, Fujiko is dressed in a short, spaghetti-strap dress with black high heels. She is walking onto the balcony in her room when her mother enters.  
  
"Fujiko, I got a weird feeling that I had to come and see you right now. Now I realized why. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm leaving for good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to see the world. I want to escape from dad's controlling world."  
  
"Do you realize what you are doing?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to be happy. I'm willing to take this risk."  
  
Her mother sighs before telling her daughter how she feels.  
  
"I don't want you to go, but I realize that you're 18 and I can't stop you. I want you to know that you can always come back."  
  
Fujiko gazes into the sky and answers, "No, I can't. After today, my life is permanently intertwined with someone else's life."  
  
Those are her last words before she dives off the balcony into the swimming pool located several floors down. Believing this is the last time of seeing Fujiko, her mother goes to get her husband to break the news to him.  
  
As Fujiko climbs out of the pool, she removes her dress to reveal a black bikini underneath. She runs over to the bushes to recover a suitcase she carefully hidden earlier.  
  
"You were looking good while doing a dramatic exit."  
  
Startled, Fujiko twirls around and spots Lupin standing several feel away.  
  
"You came for me?"  
  
"I wasn't going to leave you behind. You have so much potential."  
  
"Lupin..."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Back up at the balcony, Fujiko's parents are able to see their daughter one last time. Lupin takes her suitcase and both runs of into the darkness.  
  
"Look at that idiot we have for a daughter! Running off with a guy! She didn't even look back. I bet she doesn't even feel guilty. Let her go. She'll be back and when she comes back, I'll set her straight."  
  
The father marches off back to the bedroom as the mother continues to stare out beyond the balcony.  
  
"She won't be back. She did it all to be with him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think? Yay or nay? Hit or miss? R&R please. 


End file.
